headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Yearbook 1
| next = }} The Angel Yearbook is a one-shot special published by IDW Publishing. It features numerous stories based on the character of Angel as seen on the WB Network television series Angel. This volume featured a cover art illustration composed by David Messina and was edited by Mariah Huehner. It shipped in May, 2011 and carries a cover price of $7.99 per copy (US). "...Dust to Dust" * Writer - Jeff Mariotte * Penciler - David Messina * Inker - David Messina * Colorist - ScarletGothica * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "OMG Unicorns!" * Writer - Peter David * Penciler - Stephen Mooney * Inker - Stephen Mooney * Colorist - Jordie Bellaire * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "All the Time in the World" * Writer - Scott Tipton * Penciler - Elena Casagrande * Inker - Elena Casagrande * Colorist - Ilaria Traversi * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "My Old Friend" * Writer - Patrick Shand * Penciler - Stephen Mooney * Inker - Stephen Mooney * Colorist - Jordie Bellaire * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "Fight for the Remote" * Writer - Daniel Roth * Penciler - Stephen Mooney * Inker - Stephen Mooney * Colorist - Jordie Bellaire * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "This One Time" * Writer - Brian Lynch * Penciler - Franco Urru * Inker - Franco Urru * Colorist - Andrea Priorini * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * "A Blessing and the Curse" * Writer - Chris Ryall * Penciler - David Messina * Penciler - Franco Urru * Inker - David Messina * Inker - Franco Urru * Colorist - David Messina * Colorist - Fabio Mantovani * Letterer - Shawn Lee * Editor - Mariah Huehner * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This volume shipped to retailers on May 25th, 2011. * ISBN 978-1-60010-961-4 * This volume shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Jenny Frison. * This volume shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Nick Runge. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Angel One-Shots Category:2011/Comic issues Category:May, 2011/Comic issues Category:Chris Ryall/Editor-in-Chief Category:Mariah Huehner/Editor Category:David Messina/Cover artist Category:David Messina/Cover inker Category:ScarletGothica/Cover colorist Category:ScarletGothica/Colorist Category:Jenny Frison/Cover artist Category:Jenny Frison/Cover inker Category:Jenny Frison/Cover colorist Category:Nick Runge/Cover artist Category:Nick Runge/Cover inker Category:Chris Ryall/Writer Category:David Messina/Penciler Category:Franco Urru/Penciler Category:Franco Urru/Inker Category:David Messina/Inker Category:Franco Urru/Inker Category:David Messina/Colorist Category:Fabio Mantovani/Colorist Category:Shawn Lee/Letterer Category:Brian Lynch/Writer Category:Andrea Priorini/Colorist Category:Daniel Roth/Writer Category:Stephen Mooney/Penciler Category:Stephen Mooney/Inker Category:Jordie Bellaire/Colorist Category:Patrick Shand/Writer Category:Scott Tipton/Writer Category:Elena Casagrande/Penciler Category:Elena Casagrande/Inker Category:Ilaria Traversi/Colorist Category:Peter David/Writer Category:Jeff Mariotte/Writer Category:Comic issues with crew categories